THUH AWSUM PROTECTUH
by LiddoAiren
Summary: A story where some guy is older than the oldest being in the world yet looks like he's 17 and is pretty much the strongest being in the world due to the fact that he has every power and has the ability to make himself likeable by every boy/girl in existence and can easily charm all women yet is oblivious to love because whoever wrote him tried very hard not to make him a Mary Sue.
1. This is dangerous for your mind

**_WARNING: THIS STORY GETS STUPIDER AS YOU READ ON. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory. If I did, it'd probably be exactly like this fanfic :)**

* * *

 _There are many tales of some man that had been alive for a millennia yet still looking like some 17 year-old boy walking around fighting off evil wherever he goes. With his incredible powers, he could destroy the strong with a touch, and blind the weak with his awesomeness. Nobody knows what his name is, but there is one title that all people call him: The Protector"_

One day there was a man whose name was the protector who was older than everyone on the planet, even the goddesses and was the strongest person in the world. He was a mage, pirate, archer, theif, warrior, cygnus knight, kanna, hayato, zero, mihile, and all that. Basically, he was awesome yet he was humble. Like, when people praise him he would say stuff like,

"NOOoooOOOoooOOO…stop it, you're just saying that to make me happy. I'm not that good." Nd he would also give huge amounts of money for the poor.

But he was. He was so awesome and attractive that he was able to make all of the women fall in love with him, yet he didn't notice because he's too focused on becoming a better fighter. Even women whom were already married fell in love with him and wanted to marry him. When he asked their husbands if they were okay, their husbands didn't care and were okay with it because he was just too awesome and they were like, "My wife deserves a better person like you. It's okay they haven't had children yet." They winked, and then the protector would blush and run away before he could ruin anymore relationships. After that he ran to Elluel to meet one of his old friends.

Oh yeah, he also has rebel hair and wears a normal shirt and washed jeans and white high tops. (He doesn't need armor because he barely gets hurt and doesn't want to waste money)

Immediately once he went to Elluel, all of the elf people living there rushed over to him to get his autograph or to teach them how to be awesome like him.

"Now now, everyone. It's good to strong, but being strong comes at a price. You have to make sacrifices…"

And then as he told about having great power comes with having great responsibility, Mercedes, the Queen of Elves, stood behind a tree, blushing and staring at the protector. She has had a crush on the protector for so long, ever since she was a kid and he was a teenager. It was actually the protector who had taught her how to use bowguns, which was why she became awesome too, but not awesome like him.

The protector then noticed Mercedes staring at him and waved. This made Mercedes blush even harder and hide behind a tree. The protector then excused himself from the crowd for a moment.

"Mercedes, what's wrong?" he asked. He then noticed Mercedes's blush. "Don't tell me that you're embarrassed to talk to me."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but I am…" she whispered, "You mean so much to me. If you hadn't woken up from the ice. I don't know what I'd do…" she then started to sob. Although all that stuff happened a long time ago, Mercedes couldn't help but remember them. She was so scared for her precious hubby.

All of a sudden, from out of nowhere popped Aran, looking furious.

"HEEEYYYY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH HIM?!"

Aran pushed Mercedes out of the way and embraced the protector.

"Nobody embraces the protector on my watch!" she said, which made Mercedes furious.

"Aran?!" the protector asked, "You regained all of your memories? How?"

This question made Aran blush.

"It's all because of you…" she whispered to his ear.

And then Hilla appeared because the Black Mage is evil and the protector is not evil plus he's awesome and some other perfectly valid reasons, but basically he wants Hilla to kill him. (Lawlz)

When the protector glared at Hilla, Hilla felt her face becoming warm and then the protector killed all of her soldiers and brought Hilla down to her knees to be captured. But then Hilla said "sorry" and said that she'll never do it again and won't serve the Black Mage anymore because she has found herself a new master. (The real reason is because she wants to stay close to the protector and found out more about him so she can make him fall in love with her lawlz).

The protector then forgave Hilla and allowed her to go free, but Hilla said she wanted to stay with the protector and then the protector said "Okay."

And then they had some fun and stuff lawlz.

The next morning the protector woke up and felt Mercedes, Aran, and Hilla all cuddled up next him and wrapping their arms all around him.

"Oh Mr. Protector…" they moaned in their sleep.

The protector smiled as he stroked their beautiful hair and fell back asleep.

(A/N: N0 fl m3s pl0x)

* * *

 **I regret nothing. I will happily burn in your flames.**


	2. Why are you still here?

**Disclaimer: Maple Story is the property of Nexon and Wizet. I claim no ownership over their properties except for my OC and this piece of Machiavellian art.**

* * *

The protectuh was just training in the woods wen he herd a sound.

(rustle rustle)

He luked behind him and omg! It was Orchid and Lotus!

They were all like, "We've come to destry yuu, protecthu!"

Protectuh was all like powerful and stuf but he didn't want to fight so he said some stuf like "I don't want to fight you I jus want you to be back to normal and stuff." ( **A/N:** Lawl.)

And then the twins returned to normal and lived happily ever after okay? Okay. goodbye. But be4 they culd go cumpleetlee, Orkid gave the protectuh a kissy kissy befour she went away wit hur brudduh… lololololol. Seems like arr protectuh is getting some women LAWLZ.

* * *

Months passed, and in those months, the protector stuck to his training. The Black Mage was on the rise and although he had one of the commanders by his side, he knew it would be nowhere near enough to stand up to the Black Mage. Learning how to heal, use magic, fire arrows, sword fighting, fist-fighting, you name it. In the meantime, he also encouraged all the heroes, Cygnus Knights, resistance soldiers, and explorers to train as much as they could. He knew he couldn't take on the former White Mage alone.

* * *

And den aftur theyre training Mercedes, Hilla, and Aran all kissed duh protecta and then they took off there close (lol)

(WARNING: LEMON)

Thuh protectuh skilfuly used his lips to kiss and lick theyre bodies in places the gav them themost pleshur. Wen he herd them make those weird noises, he becam exited and then he and all the girls 69 lawlz. ( **A/N: Dotn ask if ur two immachur)**

(LEMON END)

And then they laid on the bed, tired and exhausted.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully I haven't damaged your minds too much. XDDDD**


	3. Congrats, you've made it this far

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maple Story.**

* * *

The tiem waz pieceful until

*KABOOOOOOOOOMMMMM*

Exploshuns happened, causing errbodeh to run away.

"Protectuh!" the blackmage shouted. The black mage knew the protectuh's identeetee bcuz he's awesome lol. Since he's awesome everyone noes about him.

"Tell everyone to evacuate!" he shouted, and immediately mersaydees and Aran and everyone else brought all citezens outside of elluel to safety.

"It has been a very long time…" the black mage said.

"yeah lol," protect relpied, "been a long tiem since I kick ur buttocks!"

Upon hearing this awsum speech, every1 clapped.

Immediately, the black mage sent out akaruim, magnus, vonleon, Damien, will and all of his servants.

"EZ" the protectuh replied, and the protectuh only had to slash once to kill everyone awesomely.

"woohooo yea! U R SO AWSUM!"

"MARRY ME PLZ"

"MAEK ME PReGGERZ PLZ"

Protectuh dint hav time to pay attention to all the praise, flattering as it was. He had bisness to finish.

(LINE BREAK HERE LAWL)

"I'm impressed. Your power far exceeded my expectations."

"And what were your expectations? Surely you didn't see me as weak enough to fall to your commanders."

…

The Black Mage stayed silent, almost as if he was pondering on what to do next. Attack directly or indirectly? Or not attack at all. Even he could not deny that one swift strike from the protector, using a staff, was more than praiseworthy.

"You know, it's not too late to turn back."

The protector's words bringing him back to reality, curiosity got the better of him.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Centuries ago, while I was exploring Ellin forest, a little girl came running to me, asking for help. She told me that you had attacked a friend of hers. A mercenary."

"…"

"To be honest, if I had made it there seconds later, the mercenary wouldn't have made it, but regardless, I was able to heal him and together he and the little girl lived happily ever after." ( **LOLOLOL)**

…

"Before he left though, he told me that you had cast away your light to become…this."

"And your point?"

Using his awesome powers, the protector created a crystalline ball of light in his hand.

Realizing the protector's true intentions, the Black Mage immediately slashed the ball of light, extinguishing it.

(ANOTHER LINE BREAK HERE LOL)

"U R 2 late!" teh black mge laughed evilly, "I am past redemshin!"

Duh protectuh sighed. He expected dis.

"Fine. It luks like I hab no choice."

And den teh black mage and teh protectuh fought for a long long time.

Protectuh, bleeding like crayzee from all over his body razed his sord up hi.

 _PROTECTUH WINZ PEACE HAS RETURNED TO MAPLE WORLD YAYAYAYAYAY!_

And then he lived happily ever after with everyone else lol.

THE END.

 **A/N: Tank yu so much 4 reeding dis! AN 4 all u h8ters, go away lol!**

* * *

 **If you've made it this far, I applaud you.**


	4. It ain't over yet!

Teh protecthu waz exersising an doing pushups wen all da gurlz came up from teh bushes and ran towards him. They then try to taek his close of becuz they want his babys.

"MAEK ME PREGNENT PROTECTUH PLZZZZZ!" They yelled.

Teh protectuh then got scared and runned away. He then noticed his zipper wuz open (lololl) and blushed and zip it bak up. All of a suden, Aran and Mercedes jump from behind him. Dey wer blushing like crazy.

"Protectuh plzzzz." they begged. "Maek me pregnint. I want to be ur waifu."

Protectuh culdnt chooze, so he maed dem do rockpapersissors.

"Yey! I win!" Mercedes cheered. "Protectuh! Ur Mine nao!"

"Heyy that's not fair! You cheeted!" Aran cried because she waz sad protectuh cant be wit her.

Protectuhs hart broak seeing Aran like dat, so he comprmise.

"It's kay Aran. U guys can both be my waifus! We can maek lots of babys togethuh!"

And den dey had lots of sexx and kissy kissy and children and liv happy ever aftur!

 **What am I doing with my life?**


End file.
